Hiem Astrophel-Imber
Coming from a village out in the jungle, arriving into Toffee via the express proved more adventurous than she was prepared for. The burned downtown hall and the prickly burning of the snow were two things she hadn't counted on. History Things began to settle and money became less of an issue. But when trouble reared its ugly head again, she had to push herself out of her shell. Always avoiding interacting, Hiem went into the village, trading her garden goods for supplies her family needed. The chance of failure was a long fall but she had to try. Not just for herself but for her family, the desire to help strong within as they had always tried so hard for her. It proved successful in the end to the point where the villagers came to her for more. Interacting with the adults wasn’t bad but she’d always stay wary of those her age, not forgetting all too soon of the past bullying. To them her mouth would speak quicker than her mind, often regretting what she said but stubbornly sticking to it as confidently as she could, and if it got worse...Thankfully her feet worked. In time her brother was offered an amazing opportunity. While settling paperwork in the city with her tagging along, he received another letter offering him everything his current job offered, and since he had already committed to that, he saw no reason to keep it. He happily passed Toffee Town to Hiem. She thought it over. It was scary to think she’d be all alone. Even scarier to think it wouldn’t just be hybrids, but elves, humans and more. Would she get along with them? She honestly didn’t know since she’d never interacted with them before. But this town offered her a chance to learn, to see so much more, to mingle with all the delicious new fruits she had never seen before in one giant farm, and even help her family! It was...exciting! When the time came to bid goodbye, her brother left on a boat and she left on a train, excited and optimistic. She’d give it her all in this new town, even if it meant failing again and again. Personality Hiem may not have the most confidence in herself but she tries the best to her ability not to let that interfere with her life. She’s optimistic and believes that as long as she continues trying her best, all will go just fine. Can’t be judged that hard for failing after, right? Even if it doesn’t, she’s stubborn enough to keep thinking it, even when it’s clear to go wrong. She’s faced many tough things in her past that has made her resilient, able to bounce back from her despair rather than let it sink her down completely. Of course, her insecurities are still quite the ball and chain but she does her best to push those thoughts away rather than confront them. Talking isn’t her best social skill... Because her brother never saw a reason to omit things while speaking, she didn’t learn that either and is honest to a fault. Yes, she knows her manners, but sometimes her mouth gets ahead of her thoughts. When Hiem’s emotions run high, no matter the direction, there’s no stopping the imprudent woman in what she does or says, even if against her better judgment. This at times can make her quite reckless and the only thing she can try and do is walk away from what she’s started… Which is just running away. When caught in the right mood, her inner doubts vanish and she’s quite the whimsical gal. Due to her lifestyle, being frugal hits hard, sometimes horrified at how wasteful people can be. Once warmed up to people, her softer side shines brightly, the love she always received from her mother and brother showing onto others. Hiem simply wants to prove she can be on her own while trying not to feel like a burden to anyone. 'Gifts' For a list of each with images of items from the shops in Toffee Town, go here! 'Extra Tidbits' *Admires her brother. She can’t begin to put into words how grateful she is to him. *Is actually half Elf but doesn’t see the point in mentioning it for past reasons and also because she doesn’t think it matters. *Loves to watch animals. Keeps a sketch journal with animal drawings in it and little bits of info she’s learned from watching them. *Has another journal for drawing plants and vegetations she’s never seen. Also with little bits of info on the side. Mostly edible, poisonous, and pretty but don’t eat. *Writes to her mother and brother constantly. *Hair is slightly uneven because she cuts it herself. *Eyes are a bit sensitive to lights and the sun. *Tries to wear hats to ward off the sun, but her ears make it difficult for any to stay on. So she keeps her bangs long so that when she dips her head forward, they cascade a shadow over them for some nice shade. *Can see incredibly well in the night. *Can use echolocation but only uses it during the day or when her vision is impaired. *Too much noise or too many noises at once gives her anxiety. Not a crowd person. *When listening to the radio, she has it on the lowest setting. *Doesn’t like wearing shoes of any kind because they hurt her feet due to her claws-like nails. But does so reluctantly since it’s considered more proper around city folk. *The scars on her ears are from when the village kids bullied her. Category:Townsfolk